pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Team - Urgoz Manly Spike
This build uses Mark of Pain and Hundred Blades to speed through the elite mission Urgoz's Warren. Essence of Celerity is not required but it is recommended. Team Composition Perma tank prof=A/E ear=12 sha=12+1+3Of DistressFormBlockAuraAm Unstoppable!"SanctuaryRecallCharge/build Variants * Feigned Neutrality * Grasping Earth if running with a PUG. * Glyph of Swiftness if not using Essence of celerity.(not recommended) * Recall to allow for more complex tactics. Equipment * Weapon: Any weapon of Enchanting * Armor: Full Radiant Insignia Usage * Group enemies together. Hundred Blades x2 prof=W/A name="Hundred Blades" Swo=12+1+1 Str=10+1 Tac=7+1 Sha=4of superioritygreat justiceam unstoppablebladeschargethe limitAttackand moon slash/build Variants * "I Am The Strongest!" * Recall (to allow for more complex tactics) Equipment * Weapon: Sword Hilt Zealous or Vampiric sword. * Shield: Shield Handle of Fortitude (+10 armor vs Earth and Fire are useful). * Armor: Full Survivor Insignia or Knight's Insignia and Superior Vigor Usage * After the perma groups everything, select the MoP's pinged target using the T-key, use skills 1 -> 8 in order. Mark of Pain prof=N/A name="Mark of Pain" Cur=12+1+1 Deadly=12 Sou=3+1of PainPromiseMortisArmorBarbsVanguard Assassin SupportHim!"Ural's Hammer!"/build Equipment * Weapon: A Curse wand with "Aptitude not Attitude" and Wand Wrapping of Memory * Offhand: A Curse focus with "Forget Me Not" and Focus Core of Aptitude * Armor: Full Survivor Insignia Usage * Call out your targets when you cast Mark of Pain * Follow Mark of Pain with Assassin's Promise. * Use Barbs and Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support for single targets * Cast Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support on Hopping Vampire so they sacrifice them selves and not add Death penalty * Use "By Ural's Hammer!" when you cast Mark of Pain to increase the damage E-Surge x2 prof=Me/E name= "E-Surge" Dom=12+1+1 Fas=12+1SurgeEchoOf PainVanguard Assassin SupportUral's Hammer!"OptionalOptionalgole/build Optionals * Energy Burn * Cry of Frustration * Empathy * Backfire * Deep Freeze (recommended to have at least 1) * Resurrection Signet Equipment * Weapon: A domination wand with "Aptitude not Attitude" and Wand Wrapping of Memory * Offhand: A domination focus with "Forget Me Not" and Focus Core of Aptitude * Armor: Full Survivor Insignia Usage * Main objective of this bar is to kill any stragglers after the initial spike and kill mobs on the bridge in the third room * Echo Energy Surge * Damage and degenerate foes using Cry of Pain on enemies with mesmer hexes * Cast Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support on Hopping Vampire so they sacrifice themselves and not add Death penalty to your party * Use "By Ural's Hammer!" before you cast Energy Surge to increase the damage VoR Mesmer prof=Me/E dom=12+3+1 fas=12+1of RegretEmpathyof PainEchoUral's Hammer!"Optionalof Superiorityof Lesser Energy/build Optionals *Energy Burn *Backfire *Shatter Delusions Equipment * Weapon: A domination wand with "Aptitude not Attitude" and Wand Wrapping of Memory * Offhand: A domination focus with "Forget Me Not" and Focus Core of Aptitude * Armor: Full Survivor Insignia Usage * Damage and degenerate foes using Cry of Pain on enemies with mesmer hexes * Cast Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support on Hopping Vampire so they sacrifice them selves and not add Death penalty * Use "By Ural's Hammer!" when you cast Visions of Regret to increase the damage Spirit Carrier prof=Rt/R name="EoE Splinter" Cha=11+2+1 Bea=12 wilder=6of soulstechnobabbleWeaponoptionalSpirits (Luxon)winnowingof Extinctionof My Flesh/build Optionals * "You Move Like a Dwarf!" * Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support * Great Dwarf Weapon Equipment * Weapon: Staff with Staff Wrapping of Fortitude and Insightful Staff Head with a "Hale and Hearty" inscription * Armor: Full Survivor Insignia Usage * Keep Splinter Weapon on the warriors. * Use Edge of Extinction to help kill Urgoz a lot faster * Use Clamor of Souls against stragglers after the initial spike and mobs on the bridge in the third room UA Monk prof=Monk/Mesmer Heal=11+2+1 Divine=10+1 Prot=10+1Spiritof LifeConditionSpiritPartyAegisAuraof Pain/build Equipment * Weapon: General equipment for healing * Armor: Full Survivor Insignia Usage * Heal anyone that needs it * When the perma takes damage while pulling, use Heal Party to heal * Use Unyielding Aura to resurrect dead party members HB Monk prof=Monk/Mesmer Heal=12+2+1 Divine=11+1 Prot=6+1lightKissof LifeSpiritPartyBoonMimicryof Pain/build Equipment * Weapon: General equipment for healing * Armor: Full Survivor Insignia Usage * Heal anyone that needs it * When the perma is in need of healing when he's rounding mobs up use Heal Party * Use Unyielding Aura to resurrect dead party members Bonder prof=Mo/Me pro=12+3+1 div=12+1BarrierBondAttunementSuccorBlessingSignetMimicryRebirth/build Equipment * Weapon: General bonding equipment * Armor: Full Survivor Insignia Usage * Use Extinguish to relieve the perma of cripple where direct heals are not suitable * Use Arcane Mimicry for copying UA for faster resurrecting 1 HP BiP prof=N/P name="1 Hp BiP" blo=9+1+3 sou=9+3 command=12is Powerrenewalbackyour groundescapebattle standard of honorTraversalshall return/build Equipment * Weapon: Any weapon with the Enchanting mod * Armor: Full Radiant Insignia and 5 Superior Runes Usage * Keep Blood is Power on everyone that needs it